Hellsing: Demon Force
by Robert Falcon
Summary: Hellsing is stunned as one of their own leaves for unknown reasons. In assuming the worst, will Seras have to kill one she has considered a friend for three years? Sequel to Hellsing: Global Conflict. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. I just like writing stories in my own little sub-universe of it.

UPDATE: I'm uploading a new version of this story. It fixed a number of grammar errors, Anderson's name, and a few other things. I'll transfer a few of the notes over if any still make sense.

Also, I'm planning to write a new version of this story. The basic plot will be the same, so go ahead and read this one until it's done (no estimated time to completion as of this writing), as you'll need to know what happens before moving on in the series. This update will be a simple chapter replacement, but the next one will have an entirely new listing. (And, unlike the first version of A New Child, which I keep for sentimental reasons until I'm ordered to take it down, this one will get deleted.)

So, enjoy the story. I feel it's the weakest of the series, but I also learned the most while writing it and it will make the others in the series that much better. It'll be brought up to par with the others when I can. (School the next couple weeks will be a serious pain in the rear…

Oh, and I just realized that I had to be very specific on how I did my scene breaks. Had to go into the HTML code itself to punch it in. Making another quick fix to everything.

Well, I'll hush now. Read!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras Victoria gave a sigh of relief as she leaned her back against the heavy metal door of her room, pushing it shut. The soldiers of the Hellsing Organization had just completed another mission. Not that it was particularly hard, but this group managed to come up with some new tricks that nearly got some of their newer members killed. Quick thinking saved the day, and they had returned with no losses.

She walked across the room, removing her jacket and tossing it over a nearby chair. She brushed some of her reddish-blond hair from her eyes and took a quick look in the mirror. As usual, she looked no worse for wear.

Her room had changed little over the years she'd been at Hellsing; mainly moving some of her belongings from her old flat on the other side of London over to the Hellsing mansion, especially after Matthew joined their ranks…

'Matthew…' she thought with another sigh. Ever since the defeat of Breka and the Global Fangs two months earlier Matthew had been… off. He wasn't the high-spirited chai drinking young man she'd met. He was… darker. Once he'd even mentioned enjoying combat. He was getting more like Alucard than Seras felt comfortable with.

She tried to shake the thought. Alucard had once mentioned that vampires grow in time. Doubtless he'd meant she would grow to embrace combat, but technically it could apply to Matthew as well.

Her thoughts reluctantly drifted back to the mission. Hellsing had been around for a good couple centuries. Until today, they thought they had seen everything. The vampire of this mission, when he realized Hellsing was near, instructed his ghouls to… well… 'play dead' for a while, waiting for the Hellsing troops to be surrounded before jumping up to attack. The human soldiers of Hellsing showed discipline, not panicking in the face of danger, and intelligence, immediately forming into firing circles and fighting back without waiting for obvious orders. After that, the ghouls acted as normal, and Alucard silenced the vampire.

On the table was the usual blood pack in a bucket of ice. She sent a mental thank you in Walter's general direction, knowing the kind old man had brought it there knowing they would be returning soon. She grabbed the bag. Normally, as she'd long since gotten used to drinking blood, she'd pour it into a bowl and take her time to reorganize thoughts or something. Tonight she changed her mind, biting off the tube as Matthew had shown her years before…

Matthew… Why did her thoughts keep going back to him? True, he was her friend and fledgling, but she wasn't attracted to him or something. No… She was still bothered by his recent behavior changes. But why? Suddenly, she sensed something happening. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped, dropping the partially drank bag of blood and sprinting to the door. 'Matthew!'

The corridors were a blur of dark gray stone, all Seras's efforts focused in getting to Matthew's room; the place she'd sensed the… disturbance was the only word that worked. She could also sense Alucard moving as well. Either he sensed it too, or simply knew that something was really frightening her. She arrived at the familiar door to Matthew's room and pushed hard. It swung open, banging into the wall of the room.

The room itself was still in order, everything in its usual place. Matthew was standing in the center of the room. His Hellsing jacket, the one with a jean vest and cloth sleeves, lay torn nearby. He had on black jeans and a black t-shirt. In his left hand he held his bastard sword Amenthyl. He was facing her, but looking at the floor. Slowly, Matthew's gaze drifted up to fix with her eyes. He gave her a smirk, one a lot like Alucard's.

And with a slight salute of his sword, Matthew vanished.

Seras stared at the spot Matthew had stood in for a long while, finally turning to see Alucard when he arrived. He had that steel gaze he wore when he knew things were serious, and probably bad. His gaze followed Seras's for a moment before he looked over to meet her eyes. He knew what had just happened as well. Then, he turned and left the room, Seras following close behind.

An emergency meeting was called. Sir Integra sat at her desk, with Walter, Fargason, Harison, Alucard, and Seras standing nearby. Sir Integra had asked the question, "What happened to Jemeth, and why didn't we see it coming?" All things considered, she was showing a great deal more calm than Seras had expected, but she could sense the anger within her.

Alucard spoke. "It's his demon," he said. "In the United States against Anderson, and later in Australia against the Global Fangs and Breka he had to utilize its power several times. Some vampires are ready for that level of power, but his transition has been… slow. He may have found that level of power too attractive to pass up. It would have only been a matter of time before it drove him into a path of destruction."

Somehow that didn't set well with Seras… but she waited a moment before speaking.

Integra replied, "How much of a threat does he pose?"

Alucard continued. "His strength will never match mine. He is simply too young. However, he does not have the restraint that I do."

Seras normally tried not to blurt out as Matthew normally did that for her, but he wasn't here and she really wanted to know. "Restraint? You?"

Alucard smirked, appreciating the comedic element. "The binding spells placed on me," he replied. "I was, in fact, the most dangerous vampire ever known to humankind."

"And now we need to make sure Jemeth does not trump your claim to that," Sir Integra interrupted. "It would appear we need to track him down and eliminate him on sight."

Now Seras finally said her mind. "Sir Integra, I don't think that's true." There was silence for several moments. Sir Integra simply fixed her with a patient, waiting look. "I don't know why I think that, but the idea that Matthew decided to give in to his darker energies just doesn't sit right in my mind. I think we should try capturing him, see if there might be something else going on."

The ball was back in Sir Integra's court. She leaned back in her chair, thinking it over for a moment. Her eyes glanced over to Alucard. After a moment, he gave a slow nod. Then, she spoke. "All right. We'll try to capture him, but if we can't he must be silenced." Seras gave a slow nod, though hers did not hold the meaning Alucard's had. "Walter," she said, "work with your contacts to locate Jemeth. And Fargason, keep our soldiers at alert level 3. I want them to be ready to move out soon after we learn where Jemeth is. Dismissed."

As she walked back to her room, Seras couldn't help but wonder if she'd missed something. If somehow she shared some of the blame for Matthew's disappearance. And she knew that sleep would not come easy that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The mood around Hellsing was grim the next day. Seras walked through the corridors of the dungeons, trying to ignore the feelings she sensed in the human troops above as she answered Alucard's summon. She had no clue what he wanted, but finding out was a better use of time than wondering about Matthew again.

Several squads of troops had been stationed around the grounds in case he came back. They were all loading silver bullets, though she knew they didn't want to use them. Didn't want to… but would if they needed to. She approached the door to Alucard's chamber. Once it had been covered by the marks of a binding spell, but since he had been released by Integra those marks had been cleared off. She banged her fist against the door a couple times, waiting for Alucard to reply. Rather than a voice, the opening of the door told her she could enter. She did, and closed the heavy metal door behind her.

Alucard's room was more spartan than Matthew's had been. There was a chair in the center; a sort of stone armchair that seemed to fit with one who laired rather than lived. Alucard was there, eyes closed. Hit trademark hat and sunglasses were absent. As she stepped into the room, his red eyes fixed on her. "Good," he said. "Now we can start your training."

Seras was confused for a moment. "What do you mean 'start my training'? I thought that happened after you turned me."

Alucard shook his head. "No," he replied. "You think you've learned to use your abilities, but you were simply playing your 'Police Girl' role under a different set of rules. Normally my fledglings learned on their own, but there is no more time to wait for you to wake up to what you've become."

Seras set her jaw, but kept her mouth shut. She thought she'd done a find job 'waking up'. How dare he suggest she'd done anything less than her best at adapting to what had happened to her? "Fine," she finally said. "If that's what it will take to get Matthew back, then let's get started."

"Excellent." Alucard stood and walked over to her. "I believe we should start with stealth. It's relatively easy, and something I have been doing for you these past three years." Before Seras could scoff at him, he pressed on. "It can also be one of your most important abilities. You learn to recognize what signals you emit, from light bouncing off your skin to the electrical signal of your brain. Once you know what is being emitted, you can learn to block it."

"Now," Alucard continued, "'learning' how to use one's abilies isn't learning per say. Your abilities are already there. What you need to do is recognize how much of your demon's power to release for what you want to do. The trick is let out enough to do the job, but not so much that you're overwhelmed before you can handle it."

'Like what happened to Matthew…,' Seras thought. She had to admit, she had no idea what 'signals' she was broadcasting. But she had an idea, which actually came thanks to Matthew. She formed a shield in her mind, projecting it to surround her. Then, rather than conform the shield to the signals one by one, she simply started altering it to limit what she could find right off the bat. At first she felt silly. It didn't feel like she was actually doing anything. But after a moment… she felt that odd power return. Her first instinct was to move to suppress it.

"No," Alucard said. "Remember, we're trying to use some of that power. You will have to relax your walls. Relax your fear."

She nodded and, reluctantly, lowered her guard. A small amount of the dark energy flowed into her, and suddenly she could actually feel the shield around her. She could sense, somewhat, what was broadcast from her. The shield adjusted… almost on its own.

Alucard gave his smirk. "A good start. You're not invisible, even to humans, yet, but they would have to be looking for you to see you. Go ahead and relax."

She dropped the shield, and felt the dark energy flow back into its corner of her mind. 'Almost like it knows I'm done, and it's waiting to be called on…'

"A master at stealth," Alucard continued, "can even hide their reflection from a mirror."

One of Seras's eyebrows lifted. "I thought that was false. A popular myth."

He smirked again. "You'd be surprised how many of those popular myths have some small basis in reality. Shall we move on?"

/// 

The door to Sir Integra's office opened. The room was dark; typical for this time of day at this point of the year. Integra brought a cigar to her lips as the figure entered the room and shut the door. The dull glow of the cigar did little to add to the room's illumination. Sir Integra blew out the puff of smoke and held the cigar away from her mouth. "What have you found, Walter?" She gestured to the chair before her desk, asking her friend and confidant to sit.

Walter, the kind butler looking retainer of the Hellsing Organization, took the offer. "While my contacts have been unable to locate Mr. Jemeth, they and I agree he will most likely leave the country, if he hasn't already. I believe he will go to the United States. He knows the territory better, and can better blend with the populace if needed. Although, in the end, his intentions are known only to him."

Integra nodded. "It would be best if we contacted the DPSD and informed them of the situation. I was hoping we could contain this, but that no longer seems to be the case."

"What of Ms. Victoria?" he asked. "Are we not listening to her assessment?"

It was a moment before Sir Integra answered. "Alucard believes she may be right, but it is too soon to tell." That had been the significance of the 'slow' part of his slow nod. "If we can give her her chance to capture him, we will. If we can't…" She trailed off. Both knew what the alternative was. "For now, post our troops in as many airports as possible. If we can't stop him, we'll at least know where he goes."

"I have already taken care of that," Walter replied.

Integra allowed herself a small smile. After having worked together for that long, it was good that he could anticipate her orders. "Thank you, Walter."

/// 

It had taken a day of planning, research, and database scans, but the DPSD, now at high alert, had found someone they figured could help them if the shit hit the fan… which it probably would soon. Outside an unassuming household in rural Florida, a black SUV rolled up and parked. Every phone call they'd made suggested this person as someone who could get 'inside' Jemeth and possibly stop him. But first, they had to get her to agree. Two men in suits approached the front door and hit the chime. Luckily, it was early winter break. She would be home, and everyone else would be at work.

A young woman, Akira Nasori, opened the door. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Miss," the dark-skinned man on the right said, "my name is Roland Mitchell. This," he gestured to the white man beside him, "is Jacob Daniels. May we come in and speak with you? It is an urgent matter."

"You're looking for me?" she questioned. Normally people ask for who they're looking for.

"Yes, miss. You are Akira Nasori, correct?"

"Yes, I am…" She paused, confused but curious. "Come inside." Akira stepped back and allowed the two men to enter, shutting the door after them. She gestured to the couch, and sat in an armchair facing them. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Matthew Jemeth." Roland started to explain what Hellsing had told them about what had happened to Jemeth and how it was likely he would be coming back to the States. He had little choice but to tell her about the DPSD as well, but she seemed to understand it was a sensitive subject and asked little about it. "What we're asking of you," he said, coming to the point of the discussion, "is you help. If we locate Jemeth, we're going to move in. Now, we remember what he did for us a few months back, and we'd rather capture him if at all possible. But as he stands now, I doubt he'd listen to us. He might listen to you and stand down."

Roland leaned forward on the couch a bit and continued. "We want you to be there when we face him. Now, you'll have escort; a couple of my best men will be with you at all times. And if things go sour, their orders are to get you out. With you there there's a chance there won't be a fight, but I have to warn you it will be dangerous."

He left the final question unsaid. Akira was silent for a time, leaning back in her chair to think it over. She already knew her family would disapprove. Yes, they all liked Matthew. Even after finding out what had happened to him they accepted him as one of their own. But they wouldn't want Akira to risk her life for him.

But she knew she would. She would because she knew he would if their roles were reversed. Akira looked back up at Roland. "Give me time for my folks to get home. I need to let them know what I'm doing. After that, yes, I'll go with you."

/// 

Meanwhile, in the London City Airport, Hellsing troops in civilian clothes kept close vigilance over all those passing through. But passing under their very noses was Matthew Jemeth. He had slowly made his way to the airport, and had finally located a jet heading for the United States. He'd wind up in Tampa, which worked fine for him. His already decent abilities with stealth had been greatly enhanced over the last day. None even noticed him as he made his way across the terminal.

But what was his plan? The last couple months of observing Hellsing had told him remaining there would not give him any avenue to gaining real power. There was a chance he could find allies in the United States. But only time would tell.

Matthew walked to one of the boarding gates, following a couple down into the aircraft. He found a place to stand in the back, waiting for the passengers to board and the aircraft to be pulled away from the terminal. There was an open seat on the aisle. Just his luck. He would be able to rest his feet for a while on the trip.

The first step in his ascension was complete. With his power growing every day, soon no one would be able to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seras's glare hardened as she strained to keep power flowing where she wanted it. A couple meters before her, a large, heavy book floated seemingly effortlessly at about her eye level. After a couple days of training, she'd figured out how to get the book there. Problem was getting it to stay. Suddenly, Alucard walked over and plucked the book from the air. Seras relaxed quickly and rubbed her eyes. "What?" she asked. "Was I doing it wrong?"

"No," he replied. "You were supporting the book well. I just didn't want you to drain yourself quite so soon." He set the book down on a nearby table and moved over to a chair. That day, they'd relocated to the Hellsing library for Seras's training. High shelves filled with books, an ornate fireplace, and a number of chairs, tables, and desks decorated the room. Orange light from flames in the fireplace gave the room a flickering glow. It was night, and still in the colder months of the year. Alucard gestured to another chair. "Sit. Take a break for a moment."

Seras moved over to the proffered chair and sat. "No arguments here… What next?"

"A short lesson," Alucard replied. Seras leaned forward, interested. She'd always been curious about her master's past, but anything he wanted to talk about was fine with her. And as her training had progressed, her interest had only grown. "You might have noticed the skill level of most vampires Hellsing encounters."

"Yes," Seras replied. During these various lessons, she'd been encouraged to speak her mind. Even if she was wrong in her guess, it showed she was paying attention. "Mostly weaker, more violent vampires. They seem to think they'll gain strength through combat or by drinking blood."

Alucard nodded. "Precisely. Not all vampire bloodlines are the same. Different bloodlines usually have different abilities, or greater strength than another in a certain ability. Older vampires call this a distinction between 'weak' and 'strong' blood vampires." Seras simply nodded. She didn't have anything to blurt out right then. "Weak blood vampires tend to have more basic abilities. They're more prone to violence, even if there are ways to get what they need without killing. Strong blood vampires are usually more interested in finding somewhere to rest. They'll form deals with local human governments, which allow them to live in peace and still get the blood they need. All they want is to be left alone, but when they are forces to fight they are a terror beyond with most humans have ever seen."

"Where did the Valentine brothers fall on that list?" Seras asked.

"Weak. Strong for their type, certainly, but still weak blood. Shalrik and Breka are examples of strong blood vampires who like causing chaos." He smirked. "Without my binds, I'm the strongest."

Her expression was somewhere between smiling and shaky. "Of that I'm sure…"

Alucard's eyes closed, his head turning a bit in concentration. He smirked again. "Well, looks like the poor Vatican whipping boy has decided to make his presence known again. When will you learn "Father", when will you learn?"

A slight tremor of shock ran thought her. "Paladin Anderson?" Her neck started to hurt again where his blade had pierced her long before.

"Yes," he replied. "He's in England again. Sir Integra has just been informed." Alucard looked at Seras. "I believe we should make our presence known. I will meet you in her study." With a final smirk, he walked into one of the room's shadows and vanished.

Hadn't even given her time to squeak… She should've expected that. Seras started for the door, curious… and nervous… about what Alucard might be planning.

/// 

The shadows parted for Alucard, allowing him into Sir Integra's study, what Jemeth had always called her 'office'. In the room was Sir Integra, of course, Walter, and Fargason. Seemed they'd been having some sort of briefing when he stopped by. Alucard walked to his usual place near her desk. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. "The Police Girl is on her way up," he simply said. Sure enough, the door opened and Seras entered the room. She walked over to her usual position and waited to hear what was going on.

Sir Integra spoke. "We've made two discoveries. First, a vampire group has moved into Restormel Castle. The castle is currently closed to visitors, so there is less danger to the public. Normally I would want to order a normal operation to silence them, but the second discovery cancels that." Alucard knew that she knew that they knew what was going on. Still, he kept quiet. This time, he didn't feel like stealing her thunder. "Paladin Anderson has been spotted in the area."

Now, Alucard spoke. "You want to send me and Seras to deal with the wayward priest, correct?"

"Yes," Integra replied. "Depart as soon as you are ready. We have fast transportation standing by for you, Victoria."

"Actually, Sir Integra," Alucard said, "there's something I would like to try."

Sir Integra paused, looking at him for a moment. "Very well. Make your arrangements as you will. You two are dismissed."

Alucard turned and started for the door, Seras lingering a moment before following. Alucard decided to, for once, leave through the door and walk with Seras down to the armory. They would grab their gear, then he would run his little experiment.

/// 

Something was happening. Where there had been calm a few minutes before, people were now moving around with a lot more energy. It was night, pretty late at that. Akira Nasori looked around, but stayed in the chair she'd been offered. Roland said he'd find her. If nothing happened, he'd take her to somewhere to sleep. If something happened, well, it would be the moment they'd been waiting for.

Sure enough, the black man appeared in the crowd and came over to her. "We found him. He's been spotted in a mall not too far from here. We're not sure why he's there, but we're not going to miss this chance. You still up for this?"

Akira stood. "Yes, I am. I just hope I'm actually a help."

Roland nodded. "I hope so too… Come on."

It seemed the troops had already gotten a briefing. Akira joined a small number of soldiers moving through the underground portion of this base. She knew they were heading for the hangers. Over the last couple days she'd been there, she had heard jets taking off and landing from inside the base. She was actually kinda curious what they were, so she was looking forward to getting into the hanger.

When they entered, she wasn't exactly disappointed. More like confused. What sat before her was no jet. It was a V-22 Osprey. It had been in active use by the Marines for a year or so. It had a straight wing with oversized propellers in rotating nacelles at its tips, and an elevator with twin rudders at the back. It was still an advanced aircraft… but it wasn't the jet she'd heard. She turned to Roland. "I thought you used…" she trailed off, suddenly unsure if she should be talking about what she'd heard.

It seemed that it wasn't as sensitive a topic as she feared. "Jets? Yes, we do. But we're heading into a public area, so we'll use one of the Ospreys. Actually, the jets should be getting to the military within the next few years. They're pretty much the decedents of the Osprey." Roland led Akira and the troops into the Osprey. The pilots were already in the cockpit, and were in their pre-flight checklist. Roland joined them, offering a seat nearby to Akira. As she sat, he spoke to them. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, sir," the pilot answered. Roland wasn't wearing the same uniform as they were. He'd told Akira he wasn't military. But the troops called him 'sir' out of respect. "We'll be ready to lift in a minute or so."

"Good. Take off when ready." He came back to the open seat and strapped in. As the pre-flight was finished, the remaining troops loaded up and strapped in. "This won't be a long flight," Roland told Akira. She nodded, settling back. She was getting nervous… but she reminded herself that Matt would do it for her. She would do this for him.

Soon enough, the back hatch was closed, the engines were started, and the aircraft lifted from the floor. Heading straight up out of the hanger, the pilot moved the nacelle controls and started the Osprey forward. True to Roland's word, they landed not fifteen minutes later. The back hatch dropped, and the troops quickly exited. They formed up, waiting Roland's instructions.

The mall was mostly dark. It was after closing. Save for security, no one would be present. Actually, the group of people standing a short distance away was probably the security guards. What had brought Matthew there was unclear, but he was still in the building.

Roland walked to a position six paces in front of the DPSD troops' formation. "Makenzi, Folen, you're with Ms. Nasori. First squad, use the main entrance and cover one side of Jemeth. Second and third squad, use the closest side entrance. Keep silence for now. Move out!"

The troops split up, save for Roland and the two that jogged over to Akira. "Ma'am," one said in greeting. Roland gave her a final nod of encouragement and started off after first squad.

Akira looked to her escorts. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." They nodded to her. The trio ran after second and third squad, entering the mall close behind them. A few interior lights were on, mostly in the hallways. All the storefronts were dark and barred. They rounded a corner, entering a brightly lit part of the mall. First squad was standing in a semi-circle, weapons drawn. Second and third squad did the same.

In the center of the circle stood Matthew Jemeth.

He was a lot different from when Akira had last seen him. He was wearing all black. His sword was in hand. And he didn't look at any of the soldiers, instead staring toward the floor ten feet ahead and to the side of him. Akira walked to the side of the formation. Makenzi and Folen stayed beside her. Their weapons were held to the side, but were ready to snap up at a moment's notice. They'd done some guiding, moving her towards a heavy planter which would provide some cover if need be.

Akira knew what she was there for. The soldiers between her and Jemeth parted, allowing her to see him. He was facing away from her, but she still had to try. "Matt?" she called to him. "Matt? It's Akira. What ever has happened, it's all right. We can help. Just, please, put down your sword and come with us, ok?"

Matthew stirred. For a moment, Akira thought she might be getting through to him. But when he turned and locked his eyes with hers… She knew her words had meant nothing to him. He smirked at her. "Just so you know, your ex heard you loud and clear. I'll be sure to replay your words for him now and then… along with rewatching your death." He reached out his free hand… and one of the soldiers yelped as his M4 was yanked from his hands.

Roland reacted instantly. "Fire!"

The soldiers of the DPSD were well trained. They'd made a formation where no one would be shooting towards another. But Matthew was already on the move. He leapt from the circle and returned fire. One soldier fell, his leg pierced by several of the 223 caliber bullets. Makenzi dropped his rifle as a bloody hole appeared on his arm. Folen's leg took a hit and he fell. Akira grabbed Makenzi and hauled him behind the planter. Then, she grabbed Folen's outstretched arm and pulled him to safety.

Beside her rested one of the dropped M4s. Acting on instinct, she grabbed the rifle. She checked it was loaded, charged, and off safety, then leaned to the side of the planter. Matt was aiming for her. She ducked back as several bullets passed by the corner. She popped up, pulling the rifle to her shoulder and firing. By luck, her aim was true.

Matthew dropped his now destroyed rifle. Scowling at the group, he leapt from sight… and vanished.

Roland barked out, "Report!"

All soldiers were accounted for. Many had minor gunshot wounds, and none had life threatening injuries. They counted themselves as lucky as the wounded were carried from the mall to waiting Medivacs. Akira, shaky, handed the rifle she held to someone else. His troops cared for, Roland came over to her. "You all right, Ms. Nasori?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was just… really scary."

He nodded knowingly. "I'm sorry about that. We didn't know he'd developed that much power that quickly… But you should be proud of yourself. You reacted perfectly to the situation. Makenzi and Folen wanted me to thank you for pulling them back."

"Tell them they're welcome. But it just felt like the right thing to do."

"Come on," he said. "Let's head back to base. I think we all need to get some rest after that one…"

Akira nodded, not wanting to speak again. Matt had just tried to kill her… No. It wasn't Matt. It was something else… Something evil… Her Matt wouldn't ever do something like that.

She prayed there was something of her Matt left…

/// 

It was the strangest sensation Seras had ever experienced. One moment, she and Alucard were standing in the Hellsing armory, having gathered their weapons for the coming battle. The next, they were standing in the woods near Restormel Castle. It was still some time before dawn, with only starlight above them.

Alucard had done his usual teleportation, but that time he had pulled her along. Well, more accurately, tapped into her energies and used them to teleport her along with him. Seras quickly checked that her Glocks and Joshua had made the trip with them. Then, determining which was Restormel Castle was, she looked at Alucard. "Well, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

He smirked. "Actually, I thought you might give it a try this time."

"What?" Thankfully she managed to keep quiet. "Me? Fight Anderson? Alone?"

"You won't be totally alone. I'll be nearby if you need help." His expression changed, becoming one more like a mentor. "You need to get past your fear, Seras. You cannot let it rule you forever. So long as you do, Anderson will have power over you."

She paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. Like it or not, he was right. She had to fight Anderson. "All right," she said. "I'll do it."

"Good luck." He didn't smirk, didn't vanish, didn't do anything. He just stood there as Seras turned around and started toward Restormel Castle.

Restormel Castle wasn't a whole lot to talk about. It was old, certainly. That in itself made it somewhat impressive. But it mainly consisted of a circular structure enclosing a courtyard. There was some internal structure, but not much in the way of twists and turns. She approached, loading and cycling her weapons. She kept her Glocks drawn. She still needed both hands to handle Joshua, and she usually kept it for when she really needed the extra power. Around the perimeter, she saw signs of struggle. Pieces of ghouls, piles of ash. She saw a few scraps of holy writings, along with the signature blade of Paladin Alexander Anderson. Steeling her nerves, she walked through the entranceway. Somehow, the holy magic wasn't working at 100. The usual headache wasn't nearly as strong, and she could still feel Alucard outside the castle.

There were a few lights on within the castle; electric lights installed over the years. They cast a pale orange light over the grass courtyard. From the other side of the castle, she saw a vampire leap out. It was trying to unjam a weapon of some kind. But before he could, a single blade shot through the air and pierced his heart. It pinned him against a wall of the castle until he finally dissolved into ash. Seras jumped back a bit with a gasp.

Slowly, Paladin Anderson walked from the shadows into the courtyard. And he saw Seras quickly. He had a sword in one hand, his other reaching under his cloak for a second. "Well," he said, "if it isn't my lucky day. One little vampire away from her master."

Seras didn't reply. She'd frozen solid. 'I can't do this… Master, I need help! I can't do this alone!' she screamed in her thoughts.

Alucard's calm, steady voice entered her mind. 'Yes you can, Seras. And you must. If you truly wish to save Matthew, you must conquer this fear and move on to the next one. This priest has had a hold over you for too long.'

Seras found herself able to move again. She started by dodging the blade Anderson had thrown. It sliced past her shoulder as she brought up her fully automatic Glocks. Moving to the nearest available cover, she fired shorts bursts of nine millimeter rounds. Several struck Anderson, but if they had actually caused damage he didn't show it. He simply replied with another volley of blades. Seras ducked behind a ruined stone column, several blades bouncing aside. She leaned out, sending another few bursts of fire. Again, any hits were shrugged off. She needed more power. Holstering her Glocks, she drew Joshua. It had fought the Paladin before. It had enough punch back then to put Anderson down for a little while. Time to see if it still had the same kick in it.

She ducked down low, knowing Anderson would be waiting for her. Rather than lean, she rolled out from cover. The blades meant for her skull passed through air. She stopped in a crouch, aimed, and fired. The powerful 454 Casull round leapt from Joshua, streaking across the courtyard and connecting with Anderson's forearm. It blew in half, his hand and one sword falling to the grass. He looked up and growled at her.

Seras knew what he was thinking. She couldn't hear his thoughts, but she still knew. 'How could she hit me? She's not supposed to be able to hit me!' He wouldn't hold back any longer. He threw another sword, Seras rolling aside to dodge. As she stopped, she realized he'd thrown a second sword at where she'd rolled to. She rolled again, but the sword sliced across her left leg. She gave a yelp.

It was in the perfect wrong place. She couldn't run until it healed, and couldn't roll nearly as quickly to the right, the direction of nearest cover. Seras needed help. There was no way she'd get to safety in time.

And it seemed that someone had been watching, and knew of her predicament. Suddenly, Alucard burst through the main entrance, Jackal and Titan drawn and spitting fire. They first shattered the next sword Anderson had flung at Seras. Next, they broke the swords in his hands. Finally, they passed through his knees, driving him to the ground. Alucard held his fire, smirking. "My, my, you must be getting rusty, Paladin, for me to be able to sneak up like that. That, or I'm stronger than I realized. Either way, this has turned into a very good night for me." He moved his aim to Anderson's head. "Should I put you out of your misery, perhaps? Hard to imagine you living this down at the Vatican."

"I won't give you the pleasure, vampire," Anderson spat back. He nearly shot venom from his green eyes as he used his remaining arm to cast his teleportation spell. He vanished in a flurry of holy papers.

Alucard's pistols disappeared into his trench coat as he quickly walked over to Seras. It had taken her a moment, but she'd stood up to the Paladin Regenerator. He was actually a little impressed. Her leg had already healed itself, and she was getting to her feet. Alucard threw her another of his trademark smirks. "Nicely done, Police Girl."

Seras had somewhat gotten used to the comment, especially since he'd started actually use her proper name from time to time. She gave a small smile back. "I didn't beat him."

"True, but you did something. One thing I've always looked for in my opponents is if they actually do something, or if they get locked in fear after my first move. You're making good progress." His smirk became more a smile that a mentor gives a student. "That's enough for one night. I'll take us back to Hellsing Manor."

Seras walked over next to her master, preparing herself for the next teleport. Yes, she'd earned her rest that night. Maybe next time she'd be the one to drive Anderson away.

The scar on her neck wasn't hurting anymore.

/// 

Walter quickly got to the business in hand. "United States DPSD forces have engaged Mr. Jemeth. They experienced minor injuries and no losses. Apparently, they attempted to use Mr. Jemeth's former girlfriend to bring him in peacefully. The attempt failed. They have lost track of him, but are attempting to relocate him before he leaves the country."

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing listened to his report, taking another drag from her cigar. "Has the DPSD contacted us yet?"

"They have. While they haven't asked for our assistance, they suggested we 'drop by for a chat'."

Integra only needed a moment to think before nodding. "I believe we will. Start assembling our forces. We'll take Alucard, Victoria, and our more elite squads with us. I want us ready to leave tomorrow afternoon." Their forces were somewhat spread. It would take some time to gather their forces. She preferred them moving as one unit, rather than meet at their final destination.

Walter bowed his head. "Yes, Sir Integra." He started out. While the timetable she'd set wasn't unreasonable, it was still a rather fast one. He would need to start right away to have everything in place in time.

/// 

A condemned, abandoned school in the middle of nowhere… That was all the Global Fangs had to work with? They'd had a good couple months with no one looking hard for them, and this was all they could work up? Matthew sighed. 'Maybe they'll have something a little more impressive inside.'

His side trip to the mall some distance away had been for a simple reason. The Global Fangs had left hidden clues on how they could be located. He'd first returned to the states to find them. If they had survived, he'd have something to work with. Amenthyl was still drawn, but held to his side. He might need to do a little convincing to get in the door. He probably wasn't the most popular vampire around there those days.

It was a moonless night, but his vampire enhanced vision cut through with no trouble. There were no visible lights coming from the structure, but Matthew could sense movement inside. He approached the cracked exterior of the building, heading for one of the old school's double doors. He pulled, mildly surprised to find it wasn't locked. As he entered, he saw that he'd been anticipated. In the darkened hallway a young vampire stood before him, pistol drawn and aimed square at his chest. "Listen," he said with a slight western accent, "we don't want a fight. You just turn around and go back the way you came, ok?" The young man… barely above the stage of 'boy'… tried to keep a tough image. But Matthew could see him nearly trembling with fear.

Matthew sighed. He wasn't in the mood to put up with this shit. This 'boy' could be scared on his own time. Matthew stepped forward and brought Amenthyl up in a slash.

The front half of the vampire's pistol's barrel fell off.

Matthew brought the sword's tip up to point at the vampire's right eye. "That could easily have been you, so you listen to me. I'm not here to cause you any further 'distress'. Take me to see the guy in charge. Now."

It was almost comical. The 'boy' looked like he was about to piss his pants. That he kept himself from it is what impressed Matthew the most. The 'boy' turned and started down the hall, numbly dropping the remains of his pistol. Matthew let Amenthyl return to his side, checked his jacket was still in place, and followed. He was led what was probably the school's old library. Candles and torches gave the room light. A number of other vampires armed with various weapons, mostly pistols and assault rifles, stood around the room. Their weapons were drawn, but not aimed.

A single vampire stood at the center of the group. He had short light brown hair, a long face, and wore a black trench coat. Underneath the coat Matthew saw blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. He said only one word. "Speak."

Matthew's reply was simple. "I'm here to join."

He drew a few quiet chuckles. The one before him spoke again. "Because of you, we're nearly wiped out. Driven us to this shit hole of a base. Why shouldn't we just silence you where you stand?"

"Because with me around you stand a chance against the DPSD and Hellsing." He paused a moment. "What? Did you actually think they were going to leave you alone forever? The moment you so much as twitch a finger, they'll be all over you." That was something of a lie. He had no doubt Hellsing and the DPSD would strike them down if they got too frisky, but they probably didn't have plans for their immediate destruction. At least not until they learned he was among them.

This guy didn't know that, though. But he did have a good sense of paranoia. "And you just happen to have a change of heart that brings you to our side? Right. Like I'm buying that."

Matthew fixed him in a cool stare. "What would it take to prove it to you?"

He turned to one of the others and nodded. That guard ducked into a side room and returned with another. A human. Woman, maybe in her early twenties. She was in a red t-shirt and jean shorts, and she was frightened. She was struggling against her captor, but she could break from the grasp of the guard. The leader turned to Matthew again. "Word has it only Alucard's the only Hellsing vampire that'll drink living blood. Always been a debate on who was more against it, you or the girl. Time to find out." He gestured, and the guard shoved the young woman at Matthew.

He grabbed her arm, keeping her from running. "That's it?" He scoffed. "No wonder you bring in so many dregs. The requirements for joining are far too simple." Matthew didn't waste time with any hypnosis, apology, or anything of the kind. He simply sank his fangs into the woman's neck. She gasped from the pain as he drank what he felt was enough, then withdrew and shoved her back to the guard. "Finish her. I don't want some ghoul following me around." He wiped his mouth clear and looked back at the leader. "Satisfied?"

"Not really," he replied honestly, "but it'll do for now." He paused for a moment to gesture to the guard again, who took the young woman away. Turning back to Mathew, he continued. "So, if you're really so far above us, what would you suggest we do?"

"Leave," Matthew said. "Get out of the states. South America would be a pretty good choice. We find ourselves a nice pocket of chaos and feed from it. That, and I think the DPSD and Hellsing would have trouble locating us in the rainforest."

One of the others spoke up, as if seeing his chance to get another supporting viewpoint. "We've still got some stores of Shalrik's serum. Might give us something of an edge if we use it right."

"And how is that, pray tell? How others… including yourselves… used it before?" Matthew shook his head. "No. That's a damned bad idea. Everyone who's used that shit has been silenced for it. It's the last thing we want to be dabbling in right now." He looked up to the leader. "If I'm gonna be with you people, I'm gonna need something with a bit longer range than this." He gestured to the sword.

"Call me Alex," he said, "and I think we've got something that'll do. Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Adding to the disclaimer, I don't own Babylon 5. (Though they have good dialogue, and Matthew's a sci-fi nut, so…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short distance down the hallway, Alex knocked on a seemingly random door. A moment later, it opened. Matthew followed him in. This room had been a classroom once. Now, it was their armory. Near the door, he saw the room's guard setting down the weapon he'd been holding, hence Alex's knocking. What had been chairs and desks before were now weapon racks and work tables. There were a number of assault rifles, sub-machine guns, and pistols lining the walls. Alex led Matthew over to one side.

"Here, since you'll want a side-arm." He handed Matthew a Colt .45 grip first.

Matthew took it and looked it over. The extended grip and magazine identified it quickly. "This was one of Breka's," he said.

"Yeah. She left it here when she went to Australia. And here, before you start bitching about that being too small, or something."

Matthew looked over the weapon Alex passed over next. It looked something like a rifle, with a longer barrel and shoulder stock. But the pistol grip trigger group and large box magazine told a different story. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ten gauge magnum shotgun, semi-automatic. Right now loaded with slugs. Three inch long shells. We've got lead slugs for the shotgun and silver bullets for the Colt."

Matthew brought the shotgun up to his shoulder. "Yeah, this outta do. It have a name?"

"A name? No. Why name a gun?"

"Why not? And I think this one should be named… Mauler. Yeah, that's appropriately vicious."

Alex scoffed, starting from the room. "Oh, please…"

Matthew followed, setting the Colt, Mauler, and Amenthyl onto a nearby table. He looked at the guard. "Mind the sword. It's silver." Without another word, he followed Alex back into the hall.

/// 

"Understood… Yes, sir… Yes, sir, that's exactly what happened… No, he gave no hints at where he might be going next… Yes, sir. I'll tell the troops to stand down… Bye." Roland set the phone's receiver back onto its base and looked up at Akira. Roland might be a civilian there, but he was still respectful when the General called. "Well, that's that I suppose."

"Yeah…" Akira was still a little shocked at what had happened. Both what Matt had done, and how she'd reacted under fire. "Think you'll be needing me around here anymore?"

"When it comes to Jemeth, I would say probably not. If he can be brought in peacefully, we'll need to find another way." He paused a moment. "But, there's something else you could do."

Akira was pretty sure she knew where this was going. "And what is that, pray tell?"

"Join us," he said. "The DPSD isn't a wholly military organization. Probably knew that already from my sitting here. You have fast reactions and a sharp aim. I think you could do really well. And we could always use good people."

For several long moments, Akira was quiet. Then, slowly, she shook her head. "No. I don't think I could do that. Not day in and day out."

Roland nodded. "I understand. Just remember my offer, in case you change your mind."

/// 

They'd put it to something of a vote, and the others had decided to listen to any ideas Matthew came up with. Alex didn't like it, but he had little choice but to follow how the group decided. Now, he had to pass along a message back to Matthew. "Well, they bought the withdrawal idea. We're already packing up and getting ready to move to Columbia. With all the drug wars going on down there, we should be able to find ourselves a nice little pocket of chaos."

Matthew looked up from his desk. On it were maps of where he was thinking they move to. Alex walked over. "Good," Matthew replied. "Though we might need something else… You keep any records on your people? Who they are, what they can do, things like that?"

"Something like that. I'll get them over to you." Alex started for the door. 'Geeze,' he thought, 'this guy's here less than three hours and we're already listening to him? And I'm a fucking messenger boy? Damn, we're getting desperate. He crosses us, I'll kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

/// 

Akira zipped her bag shut, her packing complete. Considering she hadn't brought much with her, it didn't take long. In less than an hour, she'd be hopping in a van and going home. She, of course, wished the best of luck to Roland and the DPSD, but since they didn't need her she wanted out.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, and stepped from her temporary quarters into the tunnel. They were at reduced lighting at that part of the base, as few people were moving around at that hour. With no upcoming missions, they'd mostly stood down. Moving to one of the main tunnel junctions, Akira saw Roland walking toward her. He gestured down the hall, and after he caught up with her the two started toward the underground garage.

"I'll make sure you're kept up to date on what's happening. I know you'll want to know what happens with Jemeth," Roland said.

"Thanks," Akira replied. "I appreciate it. What happens now?"

They rounded the corner to the brighter lit garage. Ahead, a sergeant stepped into a waiting van and started it up. A pair of humvees sat to the side, under repair. The usual assortment of tools, fluids, and greases decorated the area. "Now, we wait for intel to come in. It's not like the truth is going to drop on top of us or something."

As if in reply, the floor trembled as an explosion sent flames down one of the elevator access shafts. Something from above, a chunk of the hatch, dropped onto the van, crushing the back half of it. The sergeant, wisely, leapt from the van and sprinted away.

Roland had reacted quickly, grabbing Akira and backing off fast. Those forces that pulled security detail were already reacting, charging with M-16s for the nearest personnel lift. One squad remained below, and the gunfire soon after told Roland exactly what was coming in…

Roland led Akira further into the base as the lights switch to full power, then flickered a bit as another explosion rocked the base. One of his platoon members was exiting the armory when Roland and Akira arrived. He held an extra M-4, which he tossed to Roland. The big black man spun around, shouldering his weapon. There, slowly approaching, were several ghouls. He switched to semi-auto and fired one bullet at each ghoul. All dropped in piles of ash and pieces. He saw the side door which had been blown open. Seemed their attackers had broken into one of the emergency lifts too.

As if on que, a vampire burst through, gathered his bearings, and leapt toward Roland. Roland fired, but the vampire, a lot faster than any other Roland had had to deal with, managed to dodge the rounds. He changed his aim, led his target better, and put a silver bullet through the creature's brain. It fell to ashes, but another burst through the cloud. Roland snapped the rifle up again, but the vampire fell apart before he could fire.

He turned to see Akira Nasori holding another M-4 to her shoulder, a look of steel on her face.

Roland simply nodded in thanks, which Akira replied, and led the way back down the corridor. Seeing how well she could fight, he knew that with her at his back there was nothing to worry about.

/// 

Flames gave an occasional flicker of light to their hilltop as smoke rose into the sky. In the distance, the pops of gunfire could be heard. "You're not going down there?"

Matthew looked over at Alex. "No, I'm not. They may not know I've joined you yet. Better that they not know for a little longer."

"So," Alex said, "like Breka, you're just covering our escape."

"Not quite," Matthew replied. "They're not going to sit idly by and let you get away with it a second time. They're going attack, probably faster than they can really support. We'll draw them into our little pit of chaos and beat them when they're weakened. If they know I'm around, they'll take their time, gather forces, and come out there too strong for us to deal with."

"That's why you wanted to see our files. See who was expendable."

Matthew was silent for a moment, considering his words. "As they said in a sci-fi series I used to watch, 'Some must be sacrificed if all are to be saved.' Their sacrifices will not be in vain."

"I hope you're right." Another explosion bathed the hilltop in orange light. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

/// 

The attackers vanquished and fires put out, Roland finally stopped long enough for a medic to dress his wounds. Akira had gotten though it without a scratch, and had silenced many ghouls that night. He hadn't spoken with her yet. She mainly stayed with him, off in her own world as she dealt with what she had been forced to do.

He looked up as a groaning whine reverberated down the tunnel. As soon as the medic cleared him, he stood and walked toward it. Akira looked up from the floor and fell into step behind him. The noise was from one of the lifts, damaged but still operational. Several troops joined Roland and Akira at the base of the lift as it reached the floor and stopped.

Standing on it was Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing.

Flanking her were the two remaining Hellsing vampires, her 'butler' Walter, and several troops. There had to be more; probably still topside. "Sir Hellsing," Roland said, "I'm glad you made it in. If you'd told us you were arriving we would have had a more proper greeting ready. As is stands, you missed a hell of a party."

"I'm sure," she replied coolly. "I don't stand on ceremony, Mr. Mitchell. Just take me to General Oscar."

"Of course." He looked to one of the men beside him. "Sergeant, escort Sir Hellsing to General Oscar."

The sergeant replied affirmative. Asking Sir Hellsing to follow him, he started down the tunnel. Sir Hellsing followed, still flanked by Walter and her troops. The two vampires remained before him. He had little choice but to talk to them next. "Can I help you too?"

The one on his left, a woman in a blue uniform, spoke first. "I'd like to talk around the base for a while, try to get a feel on if Matthew was here, and where he might be heading next."

Roland shrugged. "You're welcome to try, but I don't think he ever came inside if he was even here at all. This was a Global Fangs attack."

"The Global Fangs?" That was the taller man in a red trenchcoat, wide brimmed hat, and mirrored yellow sunglasses.

"Yeah," Roland replied. "We found enough of a mark on some of them to ID the group. Why?"

"I hadn't thought he would join with a group we crushed, that he would more likely form his own." He smirked. "I stand corrected."

Roland paused a moment. "Still, feel free to look around topside. I'll let the sentries know."

"Thank you," the woman said. The man said nothing, simply gesturing outward. The control stud depressed on its own, and the lift started up.

Grateful they were gone, Roland shook his head and started back to the tunnels of the base. This time, Akira walked beside him. Out of nowhere, she spoke. "When I shot that vampire, it felt good. It felt like I was getting back at the things that took Matt from me. How does it feel to you?"

He considered a moment before responding. "My family was killed by vampires. When I started hunting them, I felt I was getting vengeance for them. Later on, that became a side note. These days, I fight the guy next to me; for the people I lead into battle against these creatures. It's actually more satisfying than vengeance alone."

"I wouldn't know… yet…" Akira fell silent a bit longer as she worked out more of her thoughts. "After college… Maybe then I'll join. I guess it partly depends on what happens with Matt."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll make sure you have a way to contact us. And we won't bug you unless and until you're ready."

/// 

'You know the basics of sensing,' Alucard's voice came into Seras's mind. 'But that is mainly based in the now. Stretch out your senses and look for what is left of what was there before.'

Seras wondered around the foothills above the DPSD main base while Alucard, still instructing her in the finer arts of vampirism, patrolled closer to the base. A couple guards had asked what they were doing, but for the most part they stayed out of the way and hadn't shot at them. She'd stretched out her senses, trying to read anything she could from her surroundings. "I'm already stretching them out. There's nothing here," she said to the air, knowing he would hear her clearly.

'Nothing now,' he came back. 'Release your power from its bonds. Use it to see further, deeper than before. You'll find what we're looking for.'

She still hesitated, but not as long. Gradually, she lessened the bonds holding her dark energies in check, and felt it flow into her. She could feel her senses sharpening, felt herself being pulled back to a new vantage point… She gasped. "Oh my… I can see it…"

Seras heard Alucard's laughter. 'Yes! YES! You see!'

"Be quiet," she said, waving her hand as if brushing off someone standing behind her before bringing it up to the side of her head. "I need to listen… There were two watching from here… Matthew was one of them. It was a feint, trying to draw the DPSD into a fight sooner than they could prepare for… They're moving… to Columbia."

'Yes,' Alucard's voice replied. 'To Columbia.'

She looked up toward the base. "You knew already?"

'Yes,' he said again. 'But I wanted you to hear it too. Come back. We will tell them what we've heard, and they'll make up the plan from there. But be ready. We may be facing Jemeth soon.'


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation between Sir Integra and General Oscar had been a short one. Both agreed; there was only one course of action they could take. Hellsing's troops would be moving to South America. Columbia might've proven a bit too hostile for a good base of operations, so they decided to go to northwest Brazil and find somewhere near the border. Using larger transports to move personnel and equipment to Manaus, the capitol of Amazonas in Brazil, they used Vultures and Ospreys to ferry everything the remaining distance to a clearing in the rainforest they'd chosen as their temporary base. With Columbia just a stone's throw away, everyone kept their guard up.

Seras walked across the base, pretty much a tent city right then. Vehicles were kept in one corner of the base, personnel in another. She was headed for the other corner, administration and most of the equipment storage. While she walked… she practiced.

On the way down, Alucard had instructed her in how to quietly probe people's minds. She was hesitant at first, feeling she was violating their privacy, but she quickly found ways to keep from hitting any… overly personal spots. She focused on what they were thinking, feeling, doing, etc.

All in all, it was getting easier to access her power. It's not that the bind she had on it was getting any weaker. She was learning how much of her energy to loose for a specific task. But she was wary, still certain that Matthew's inexperienced overuse of his power caused his spiral to darkness.

Ahead, in one of the main tents, people started to gather for the next briefing. This was the largest joint venture between Hellsing and the DPSD, and everyone wanted it to go right. Sir Integra and General Oscar were present, along with Walter, Roland, and a number of officers from both organizations. Alucard was standing nearby.

She paused in mid step. Did he just look at her like she thought he'd just looked at her?

/// 

The Global Fang forces were about as well put together as Matthew could make them. Soon after getting to Columbia and setting up shop, he'd realized his blunder in joining them. They were weak, with few exceptions. He'd tried to mold them into something of a fighting force, but even if his plans had worked as he'd wanted they wouldn't have been enough.

Yes, he knew that Hellsing had arrived as well. At that point, their only real chance was a full on preemptive strike. Hit them before they've organized too well. Their defenses would be; those were set up before their forces even moved into the area. But if they hit right they'd take out enough of the combined force to, maybe, drive them away.

But Matthew was pretty sure that was a futile gesture. Good thing he already had an escape plan set up if this scheme of his failed.

/// 

"We've been able to get some intel on the area," the DPSD officer noted, "but we're still a little light. For example, while we know the general area they might be in," he gestured to a region of a map of Columbia, "we don't know their exact location, strength, and so on."

Fargason was next up. He hadn't been with them in the States, but he'd been flown out for this mission. "For the moment, we have fields of overlapping fire surrounding the base. If the Global Fangs try to move in, we should have sufficient time to gather our forces and repel the attack."

Now the DPSD officer spoke again. "But it would be a good idea that we move fast once the intel gets in. They might start using the natives in this area to fill their ghoul ranks. We're not sure how many they brought with them."

Suddenly, Alucard, who'd been leaning against a tree near the tent, looked up fast and quickly moved to Sir Integra's side. He muttered something into her ear, then moved toward Seras. Sir Integra, in turn, turned to General Oscar and spoke with him. Alucard reached Seras quickly. "We're about to come under attack. Prepare yourself." Not waiting for a reply, he continued on into the base. Sir Integra caught Seras's eyes, and the young vampress knew what her orders were. She started for the armory. She would need her pistols very soon.

Calmly, Sir Integra and General Oscar ordered all troops be made ready for combat, but to keep their movements hidden. It seemed they wouldn't have to look for the Global Fangs after all.

Seras beat the rush, and started moving to where she sensed Alucard… back near Sir Integra. Before she arrived though, gunfire pierced the air. Ghouls somehow placed close to the base rose from the bushes while vampires seemed to fly through the trees above them. Hellsing and DPSD forces, mostly already in position, quickly returned fire.

Seras found herself on the only weakly defended wall of the whole base.

The hastily constructed fence was torn down quickly, and at least fifty ghouls and ten vampires started to sweep in to the base. Human troops were still moving in to defensive positions. The only thing standing in their way was Seras.

She thumbed back Joshua's hammer. It was time to get to work.

/// 

Sure, these were just simple ghouls and vampires hardly worthy of a 'D' rating, but Alucard still tried to enjoy the simple combat. All this skulking around looking for Jemeth had left him with few opportunities to fight anything. Though he had to admit, it had finally given him a chance to get the Police Girl into some actual decent fighting form. He knew she would be at that part of the base when the fence fell. Time to see how well that fledgling of his could do.

Alucard was back in the briefing tent. Sir Integra was behind him, shooting at any target in range with her Beretta. "Angel of Death" Walter was on the other side of her, his monofilament wires slicing through the small herds of ghouls sent that way. General Oscar was nearby, having been passed an M-4 by the other DPSD troops, and was easily holding back another group of ghouls with Roland Mitchell and a couple other troops at his side.

The attack was being repulsed almost too easily… What was Jemeth thinking?

Suddenly, a ghoul went flying past his head to strike a nearby tree and fall to pieces. Allowing his eyes to leave the battle for a moment, he looked over his shoulder at the ghoul's origin.

And there was Seras. And, oh, how she flowed through the battle! She hadn't taken on that demonesque form she'd once used, but he could feel her power surging through her. Impossibly accurate shots flew from Joshua, catching vampires that could barely be seen in the trees. Other shots took out lines of ghouls, and if they got too close she spun around and launched them with a powerful roundhouse kick before pumping a .454 casull round into them as they flew.

Smirking, he turned back to the battle at hand. He still had his master to defend. And even though Walter could more than handle the job, he wanted to see Seras Victoria finally understand what it meant to be a Hellsing vampire.

/// 

The combined forces of Hellsing and the DPSD drove their attackers back, pushing into the rainforest near the base. Human losses had been few, and enemy forces had been many. Some of the troops felt they could push these demons back across the whole of Columbia and into the Pacific.

Seras, caught up in the fighting, suddenly found herself out in the rainforest as well. She quickly figured out the way back to base, and got ready to run back. But something stopped her… 'Matthew!' He was somewhere nearby!

Stretching out her senses, she tried to locate him. Maybe she could put a stop to this before he again slipped from their grasp?

/// 

Matt really had no idea what this place was he'd found himself locked in. He had given it a name, the mindscape, but that did little to comfort him. The best description he could make for it was the various thoughts and emotions that made up 'him' being locked in his subconscious and expressed by his imagination, but even then that was a guess. Though right now it wasn't too unpleasant. He'd wound up in a forest of some kind. Cool, but bright and sunny. The mental form of himself had found a nice log to sit on while he figured out his next move.

Matt had been separated from his body ever since the 'other' had taken over. He'd drifted around, catching bits of information now and then from conversations or whenever the other was in battle. He could even affect things now and then… kinda… Matt knew what had happened with Akira, how the other had tried to kill her to hurt him. He couldn't stop the fight from happening, but he had been able to throw off the other's aim. No one died that night, as far as he could tell.

But after that, Matt had found himself there. And now, he had far too much time to think. Eventually, he'd even started thinking of himself as Matt and the darkness that had taken over his body the 'other' just so he'd easily tell all the various thoughts apart.

He wasn't sure how to get rid of the other. But he knew it had to be done. "For one, he's ruining my name with all this fighting and maiming. And using a G'Kar quote to promote something evil? Come on! He's gotta go down for that alone!"

Sometimes, keeping his spirits up was a little difficult…

But something was different that night. There was a battle of some sort, but he wasn't involved in it… And there was a familiar presence in the corner of his mind… 'Seras!' The other had been sapping his energy bit by bit. He didn't have enough left to really affect anything the other did with his body. But maybe… he could draw some strength from his master?

There was a hole in the other's defenses. Matt reached out through it, gently grasping onto the mental signature of Seras floating around the hidden peripheries. He gently borrowed energy from her, fueling the images he sent back along the line…

/// 

Seras ran through the dark, damp rainforest trying to find where Matthew had gone. Suddenly, she felt something draining her energy from afar. She tried to stop it when…

Suddenly she saw a green field of some kind. She looked around, and then Matthew was before her. He was waving frantically for her attention. "Help me!" he cried out. "Please help!"

… And just as suddenly the vision ended. She stopped in her tracks, rubbing her head to clear the dull ache she felt. Matthew's presence was gone from her mind. But now she had proof. Getting Matthew back would have been better, but proof that she was right would work too. Now she would get the others squarely on her side… She started back to base, ramping up to a run as she heard new gunfire.

/// 

Walter's wires made another pass through the ghouls, thinning out the group by a fair margin. Sir Integra had taken to joining his side of the defense, shooting what she could see while he wound up for another pass.

Alucard's Jackal and Titan were falling many ghouls, but their combined efforts seemed to be failing. A new, and rather large, group of ghouls were wading in from the rainforest. Turned natives, just as predicted.

He didn't need to tell Integra. She already saw. "Alucard, situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Release level one," she said calmly before turning back to fire at the ghouls.

Alucard smirked. It wasn't every day he got to drop the binds, so he was going to enjoy every moment of it. His pistols disappeared into his trench coat. "Releasing control art restriction to level three… level two… level one. Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until the targets are silenced." His arms… in fact most of his body… dissolved into something akin to black plasma covered in red eyes. Only his head and feet remained. He smirked again. "You might want to duck."

The words were for effect. No one would respond to them. But, moments later, the roiling dark energies exploded in all directions, tentacles of black lancing through the rainforest and piercing ghoul and vampire flesh. The Hellsing troops had something of an idea what was happening, but the DPSD troops nearly opened fire before seeing for themselves.

As suddenly as it started, Alucard's fun came to a far too soon end. He pulled the tendrils of himself back in, his body returning to normal. Once he was solid, he leaned down to grab his wide-brimmed hat from where it had fallen and return it to its place on his head.

This battle was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn broke, the sun's rays giving light to the previous night's carnage. Several soldiers of the combined Hellsing / DPSD force had fallen, but many more of the Global Fangs lay in ashes. Seras, having done all she could to help the wounded, was moving toward the briefing tent where Sir Integra was.

Alucard watched her as she approached. He was still delighted with how well she'd fought the night before. Few things outside of combat and tormenting Integra or the Police Girl made him feel that way those days… She'd come so far in her training in such a short time… It seemed he'd been wrong about her in more than one way. His previous fledglings were more "the type". They took to the darkness with ease, and left his side pretty much as quickly as they could. More often than not they would end up being killed, but he'd imparted on them what experience they would take. That the Police Girl had taken so long in making that transition… He'd thought her weak, but instead he had simply not seen where her true strength lied.

Strange… In all his years of walking the night, no experience compared with what he felt for her now…

But what of Integra? Yes, she was fascinating. She was strong, sure of herself and the power the possessed. And while occasionally she would relax and be more like the little girl he'd first met, that cool exterior always remained. Hence, she would be a challenge, and he always liked a challenge.

And Seras? She was coming into her own. While still a bit unsure of herself, she could soon grow into someone who was more than capable of running at Alucard's side.

It certainly wasn't a debate to be held in the few seconds before Seras arrived. But perhaps later, with one last test, he would be closer to an answer?

Sir Integra heard the Police Girl's approach. She and Walter turned to look at her. She spoke first. "Your report, Victoria."

The Police Girl spoke with more strength and clarity than he was used to. "Casualty reports are in. Three DPSD and two Hellsing soldiers were killed. Ten were wounded, two severely. The killed soldiers were checked to ensure they would not turn, and will be sent home for burial. General Oscar requests to be present at the burial of our soldiers."

"I will speak with him on that." To Alucard, that said, 'Of course he can be there, and I'll request to join them as well. And I'll probably be dragging the lot of you with me, but I won't tell you that just yet.' She continued. "What of Jemeth?"

"He fled during the battle. I'm not sure why he did not engage. But I do have more information about him." Normally there would be a pause while she waited for a 'go on' from Integra. As he'd expected, it didn't come that time. "Matthew contacted me during the battle. Our Matthew, that is, not the dark one we've been dealing with. He is still there, just trapped inside. He wants our help."

Alucard saw this as a good time to step in. "If his demon has taken control, that which makes up the Jemeth we know would still be inside. What Seras describes does not sound like a tactic the demon would use, so I believe she is correct."

Walter, silent up to this point, cast his vote as well. "If Mr. Jemeth is truly retrievable, I would say we should do everything in our power to bring him back."

Integra took this all in and thought it over. Alucard could see some of her thought processes as possible decisions churned in her mind. Finally, the answer came. "Very well. Walter, work with Fargason to locate Jemeth. We will continue to pursue him, and rescue him from himself if we can. You're dismissed."

Seras nodded, turned, and started away. Alucard followed her. A short ways outside the tent, Seras slowed and allowed him to come along side. "Thank you," she said.

He smirked. "For what? Backing you up when you're right?"

She gave a small smile in return. "For backing me up when I didn't think anyone would."

Alucard gave a chuckle. "Standing up for yourself when you're not sure anyone else will… Last night must have done more for you than I'd thought… Come with me." Not waiting for an answer, he turned and started away from the tent city base and into the rainforest. Confused, but curious, the Police Girl followed.

They stopped a ways out from the base. What sounds could reach them seemed to fade away as Alucard turned to Seras. "Your training has brought you far, Police Girl, but no amount of training will help you win our next battle. For that, you need to wholly believe that you know the truth, the confidence that you can do what you must, and the determination to fulfill your goal. There's only one thing which can give you what you need."

Alucard extended his right arm, pulling back the sleeve of his trench coat. "It is time to end your servitude to me. Drink my blood, Seras Victoria."

He had offered her this only once before, after their first battle against Paladin Alexander Anderson. She was too young then, to new to the world she'd joined before knowing what such a transition would entail. She had refused. It had been over three years since that day. If she truly wanted to save Matthew, and if she were to become the one who would remain at his side, this time she would accept.

Though she did not latch onto his arm immediately. Oh, no. That would not be his Police Girl. She would stare at his arm for a moment, weighing the consequences of each choice before making her decision. It was similar to watching Integra's mind at work, but at the same time it was equally fascinating to see what was different; Seras and Integra did not use all the same criteria.

Finally, she looked up into his eyes. In them he saw something he had not seen before, that very determination he'd wanted to see in her from the day he'd met her in that church in Cheddar. "I will, Master Alucard." Slowly, but not from fear, she lowered her mouth to his arm and gently sank her fangs into his flesh. She drank, more than a sip but less than a gulp, and just as gently released. She cleaned her mouth off as Alucard lowered his arm and sleeve.

He said nothing. Right now, it was time to stand and wait.

And then… Just what he'd been waiting for. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as the final infusion of his blood shot through her body. His sense of her presence changed, some of the usual links weakening as her own aura grew in intensity. He smirked and gave another chuckle. This was always his favorite part, watching a new vampire truly come into their own, and with Seras it meant even more.

Seras gave her head a quick shake as she tried to pull her senses back together. 'Wow,' her thought came into his mind.

'Different, isn't it?' he thought back.

She smiled. 'Guess I was wrong about the whole 'turning Matthew cutting off my links to you' thing.'

'True, you were wrong,' he smirked again, 'but it was fun to watch.'

Seras gave a scoff, and playfully smacked her fist into the side of his arm. "Oh, come on. Let's get back and see what's going on. I hear more noise back there, so they might've already figured out where Matthew went." She turned and started back through the rainforest. Stopping after a few steps, she turned to look at him. He was still standing there. "Coming?"

Alucard wasn't sure if he'd ever predicted her transforming to this degree… He'd have to keep an eye on her for the rest of this mission. "Certainly." That meant, this time, he'd walk back.

/// 

Matthew looked out over the sandy landscape before him. Somalia. He had to be insane to be there, but it was both the next best area of chaos to hide in and the location of a hidden Global Fangs research base. An empty one at that.

He and Alex made it out. They were the only ones to make it out of Columbia. Matthew realized quickly he had underestimated his opponent, and tried to regroup the Global Fang forces and fall back. But no! They HAD to keep fighting to the bitter end! Who cared if they'd lost fifty in the first round, they'd taken out some of the humans! First one to kill Alucard wins a golden cupie doll! Basically, it was hopeless.

Alex had seen that too. He probably blamed it on Matthew, but Matthew didn't much care. The former Global Fang decided figured it was time to leave as well, and why not take Matthew along if for no other reason than to silence him later?

Speaking of Alex, he was approaching. Alex stopped beside Matthew. "The Somalis sent in another raiding party. I took care of them."

He nodded. "Good work. I'll get the next bunch." It was strange. The locals would get too nosy, and then start shooting at Alex and Matthew because they were there. Then, they'd get offended when Alex or Matthew fired back for them firing, which meant they'd keep firing, and others would join in moments later. They had a decent collection down below.

"And something else," Alex continued. "I found a stockpile of the Shalrik serum downstairs. Considering it's just you and me here, I was thinking we might use it. Pump up for the battle, and maybe turn our floor decorations into a decent fighting force."

Matthew sighed. "Fine," he replied. "You can if you want. I've got something else in mind for them. Victoria and Alucard will probably come after me, leaving the human troops for you. Deal with them as you want. I'm not sure I really care about that damn serum anymore."

"I'll go get started. You might want to get over to the south wall. I spotted a group down there that might get a little frisky." He turned and went back inside.

Matthew sighed again. Hellsing was already on its way. They'd tracked him down pretty fast. Soon he'd learn if he'd be headed for something greater, or if he would get that rematch with Breka in Hell sooner than he'd intended.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks to the locals, we know both where Jemeth is and the best way to attack him." Walter gestured to the map behind him. "Mr. Fargason has worked up what he feels is the best strategy." He stepped aside as Fargason stepped over.

A combination of very good intelligence work and the input of Alucard and Seras pointed them in the right direction. The DPSD did not accompany them. The Somalis probably remembered events in the early mid 90's against the United States military. Sir Integra agreed with that assessment, so Hellsing would be going alone. Some of the troops were quite nervous about going to Somalia, but a strange turn of events met them as they'd landed. One of the controlling warlords of the area, with bodyguards of course, approached them on the runway. He had a feeling about who they were, and why they had arrived.

He and other warlords had kept close watch of Matthew and the other vampire after they'd arrived, and had suggested to their populations that forcing them to move elsewhere might be a good idea. The two had weathered all attacks, causing much harm in the process. This warlord carried with him a proposal from the lot of them, which in itself was amazing considering they hardly ever worked together. They wanted Mathew and that other vampire gone. If Hellsing would do that, they would ensure the local populace did not attack them while they were there. Hell, they even offered a place to set up a base of operations. Sir Integra agreed, for no other reason than convenience. But they had kept guards on patrol at all times, just in case.

After a bit of recon, and more information gathered from their contact to the warlord, they had a plan. 'Well,' thought Alucard, 'we think, at least. Let's see if there are any holes in Fargason's plan.' They were actually pretty rare, but they still happened. He was still human.

Fargason walked over to a map posted on the board. The approximate location of the target was drawn onto it. "There are two main entrances to this facility that we can detect, a 'front' door and a 'back' door." He pointed to each. Direction was arbitrary at that moment, so long as it was kept constant. "Unfortunately, we have no idea what is inside. I would suggest we split our forces into two units, Alucard and Seras each joining one. That way, we have the best possible chance of keeping them from escaping."

Alucard broke in. "I doubt escape is their intent this time. They have no forces left to distract us."

Sir Integra locked him in her stare. "So what would you suggest?" she asked in her typical 'say it or shut up' manner.

"Seras and I should focus our attention on Jemeth. I believe he is the more dangerous of the pair. The rest of the troops can focus on the second." Of course, Alucard didn't believe for a second that Jemeth was any threat to him. His next smirk he kept from his lips. This part of the plan he couldn't say…yet… He could feel Seras's appreciation of his using her name rather than 'Police Girl.' He'd used it a bit more frequently now than before, but it would be a long time before he'd finally let her forget that particular nickname… if he ever decided to, that is.

"And if that vampire has a contingent of ghouls? We know some of the local raiding parties have disappeared."

Now he did smirk. 'Ah, Integra. Playing the devil's advocate card again?' "Then one of us will rejoin the other troops while the other continues the search. But the sooner we find Jemeth, the sooner this is all over."

She thought it over, giving Fargason a quick glance asking if he had any major objections. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. She looked back over. "Very well," she replied. Back to Fargason. "Mission approved. Launch when you are ready. May God and her majesty be with you."

"Amen."

/// 

So there they were. The sun falling behind them, the forces of Hellsing were gathering in the sandy hills near their objective. A trio of Vultures, on loan from the DPSD, had carried them swiftly and silently from their new temporary base to their staging area. Once the sun fell, they would strike.

Seras shifted her Harkonnen in her hands, remembering just how bloody heavy the cannon was. Posted on her hips were her twin fully automatic glocks, and on her thigh was Joshua. On her back was the box of 30 millimeter shells. One group of human troops stood nearby. She felt Alucard's presence, somewhere nearby but hidden from view. They would enter with one group of troops, then start a search of the facility until they found Jemeth. That would be their last chance to bring him in.

But if they had to silence him, Seras would be the one to do it. Strange as it felt, it seemed right that it should be done by a friend… and his master. Everything was loaded and ready to go. They were just waiting for the signal from Fargason.

Some of the troops had spotted groups of Somalis nearby, just watching them. Hopefully the warlord kept his word…

A runner approached. He spoke to Harrison, leading this entry group. "Move out!" he commanded.

Seras led the way. Not wanting to draw any more attention than they already had, the troops silently made their way down the hill and to the now barely visible door. But Seras's enhanced vision cut through the growing twilight and found the door seam. She held up a fist, the soldiers behind her stopping. She sensed Alucard moving toward her, getting ready to enter with her.

Loading an incendiary explosive round into Harkonnen, she hefted the rifle up and aimed. Then, she waited. But not for long. There was an explosion somewhere nearby as the other entry team blew their door and started in. Seras fired. Harkonnen gave a deafening report and threatened to push Seras over backwards, but Alucard was there giving her invisible support. The door was blown to pieces. Dropping the cannon, as the interior corridors would undoubtedly make use of the six-foot long cannon impossible, she drew her pistols and ran for the door.

The troops followed, their MP5s up to their shoulders but aimed downward in case of an accidental discharge. No one wanted friendly fire issues that night. As they entered, they found… nothing.

The inside of the base had sandstone walls. It wasn't really narrow, but not very wide either; enough for three people to walk side by side. Lights were strung along the ceiling, giving dim but sufficient illumination to the hallway.

Harrison split his forces into three squads, each taking a direction; ahead, left, and right. Seras looked at Alucard, who gestured ahead. Over time, they separated from the Hellsing squads and started to sweep the base. It was strangely reminiscent of when she and Matthew would search for an enemy vampire.

Suddenly, an inhuman wail pierced the silence. 'Oh my God…,' Seras thought. 'They're using more of that enhancing serum.'

'Indeed,' Alucard replied. 'They must have grown even more desperate than we had thought.'

They continued down the sandstone hallway, turned the corner, and quickly ducked back as bullets blasted holes in the nearby wall. 'Hmm,' Alucard noted, 'quick reaction.'

Seras ducked low and peered one eye out. There were three of them, one armed with an AK-47 and the others with pistols. 'Somalis,' she thought.

Her radio buzzed. "This is Harrison," Harrison's voice came, carrying a calm that can only be acquired from long experience with battle. "We're under attack from enhanced ghouls. We could use some help over here."

She brought the radio to her lips. "Understood. We're on our way." She got up to leave.

But Alucard landed a hand on her arm. "No, Seras. I will go help the others. You continue the search for Jemeth."

Seras looked up at him. "But, Alucard, you have a better chance at locating him than I do."

"But you have a better chance at defeating him than I do." His eyes looked sharply into hers, trying to express the full meaning of his words. "Trust me, Seras."

For a moment she was silent. Finally, she nodded. "All right. Go help them."

He smirked. "Good hunting," he said. He ran down the hallway toward the ghouls, Jackal and Titan blazing. The trio dropped in piles of ash and parts, and Alucard vanished.

/// 

Harrison's squad had found a larger room of some kind. Maybe a meeting hall, or even a trophy room like the one in Australia. Either way, it was high, long, wide, and filled with ghouls. One of his men had fallen before they even knew what had hit them. The others had made cover wherever they could and started returning fire. Harrison looked up and spotted a pair of ghouls trying to flank them. He took aim, but a pair of near explosion like gunshots punctuated the air behind him. The two ghouls were blown apart. Harrison turned to see Alucard's pistols sticking out of the wall. The elder vampire followed them into the room. "I hear you have a ghoul problem," he said.

Harrison had been expecting Victoria, but if Alucard decided he wanted to tumble with them Harrison was game. He gave the vampire the situation report, to which Alucard simply nodded and said, "I'll take care of it."

Alucard turned to the battle and opened fire, sending a number of ghouls to the ground in ash before the rest could react and move to cover. Their foes driven back, the Hellsing troops moved up to join Alucard's advance. A pair of overly enthusiastic troops ran ahead of Alucard. With a sigh, he formed an extra pair of arms to reach out, grab them, and haul them back to safety as several streams of AK-47 bullets met where they had just been standing.

The extra arms lanced forward again, grabbing the MP5s the troops had dropped in their hasty departure. With a smirk, Alucard opened fire once again.

The remaining ghouls were felled quickly, one by a sandstone column Alucard shot out with the remaining ammunition in the two MP5s.

Tossing the MP5s back to their owners and pulling the extra arms back into himself, he turned to Harrison. "Thank you," he said. "We've got it from here."

Alucard gave an ever so slight nod. "If you're going to drag me here again, make sure it's actually worth the effort."

"Oh," said a new voice from behind him, "I think I could arrange that."

Alucard slowly turned around. The newcomer with short light brown hair and a long face stood at the doorway. Alucard could sense a corrupted power within him. He smirked. "So, it appears Matthew wasn't stupid enough to use that serum after all. Though if you did, it seems he has no taste in lackeys."

"I'm no lackey!" the other exploded. "I'm Alex, leader of the Global Fangs! Remember that name well, even if it is only for a few minutes, for it is I who will send you to Hell!"

"'Leader' of the Global Fangs? Who, exactly, do you lead? Yourself and the mouse in your pocket?" One of the main flaws with the serum was how violent it made the user. Provoking Alex would make him rash, more prone to making a mistake.

Sure enough, Alex let out a battle cry and charged, slamming a shoulder into Alucard and shoving him over. Alucard let the blow propel him down, and rolled back to his feet. He turned to face Alex again. "Is that all you've got? I've seen better parlor tricks performed by a dog!"

Alex didn't reply, simply charging again with a look of power hunger on his face. Alucard initially sighed, deciding that Alex would get to use that trick one more time… when he noticed the silver bladed knife in his hand. He smirked. 'So,' he thought, 'the trick evolves… slightly…' This time, he didn't let Alex hit. He fell backwards as Alex reached him, rolling along his back and bringing his feet up. He gave Alex a good, solid kick, sending the enraged vampire tumbling to the flight of stairs on the far side of the room.

As Alex stood, Alucard saw the knife was broken. Throwing the blade away, Alex drew his pistols and took aim. He fired, and now it was Alucard's turn for a demonstration in speed. He dodged Alex's bullets, staying just far enough ahead to enlist another yell, this one in pure anger.

Alucard found himself in a bit of a debate. On the one hand, he was wondering if this piece of filth would actually live up to his promise and become something of a real challenge. On the other, he wanted to see how Seras was doing against Jemeth. His thoughts were pulled back to the battle as, suddenly, Alex appeared before him with pistols aimed square at his chest. He smirked. Alex actually did learn something. Which meant things could get interesting fast.

A quick mid-air change of direction kept Alucard out of line with Alex's bullets. They passed him harmlessly as Alucard whipped past Alex and gave the back of his head a solid kick. Once more picking himself off the floor, Alex turned to face Alucard. "Now whose resorting to parlor tricks?" he yelled.

'Ooo, I can't let him get away with that one,' Alucard thought. With lightening speed, Alucard whipped out Titan and put a bullet through the offending scum's kneecap. The leg blew in half, sending Alex to the floor. Alucard hit Titan's slide release and the pistol disappeared into his trench coat. "Was that straightforward enough for you?"

Alex growled, squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, and watched as his leg partially reformed. 'Partially' meaning it looked like a limb that had been buried for a couple months, then dug up and grafted on. But it was enough to give him mobility again. He pushed off, aiming and firing another volley of rounds.

In the back of his mind, he could feel Seras as she was fighting. He'd felt her engage Jemeth not too long before. Suddenly, he felt it as she was hit. He wasn't sure where or how badly, but she was hit. He had to end this battle now. He brought up Jackal as Alex pulled his triggers once again. Both pistols gave a resounding click. Alex's face, in that last moment, contorted in a mix of surprise, fear, …and relief. Alucard fired his last bullet into Alex's skull.

He turned and sprinted out the door, reloading his pistols and trying to track down Seras's exact location so he could teleport to her. If Jemeth killed her… all his supposed powers wouldn't save him from Alucard's wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a dark room, lit only by a few torches on the walls. Unlike the rest of the base, this room and everything in it was made of black stone; pillars looking like rows of black trees in the darkness, the stone chair in which Matthew sat. Seras entered the room, her glocks held at her sides. She could sense Matthew's… darkness. It was far greater than before. She started to fear he might be lost…

/// 

Where the mindscape had conjured a forest before, it now conjured a dry, cracked, wasteland. And there, deep in the middle of nowhere, lay Matt. He couldn't move, could no longer influence what happened… wherever he was. He had a theory about it, though. The 'other' had probably pulled all the energy sustaining what was left of him. It figured it didn't need him, and with no reason to keep him around was content to let him die. Or perhaps weaken him so much that whatever was coming would kill him. On that, Matt wasn't sure anymore.

But something was certainly different. The 'other' was steeling itself, preparing for something really big. And there was a… presence nearby… He'd felt it not too long before. Oh yes… of course… It was Seras. A slight smile appeared on his cracked lips. She was coming to end it. Whatever that end was, there would be one. That was fine with him.

But what if he could help her? The 'other' was distracted again. Holes appeared in the shell holding him in. He reached through one, trying to find Seras somewhere out there. "Master…"

/// 

Matthew's eyes shot up to look at her. A smirk curled his lips, one that chilled Seras. That smirk was even colder than any Alucard had shown… She slipped the glocks into their holsters, her hand resting on Joshua. She knew there was no way he would leave without a fight.

She felt something in the back of her mind, like back in Columbia. She kept a smile from her face. It was the true Matthew, reaching for her again. And this time, she knew what to do. She could feel the connection path back to wherever he was kept bottled within his own mind. Slowly at first, to hide what she was doing, she sent some of her own energy down the line back to him. If she was going to get her friend back, she had to make sure he didn't loose his own battle.

/// 

A rumble of thunder crossed the mindscape. Matt gave a light chuckle. She'd heard him, and help was on the way. Clouds started to form overhead, cutting the light from the sun, and rain started to fall as Matt started to stretch his new influence over the mindscape. He felt the rain soak into him, rejuvenating him as he found the strength to return to his feet.

Around him, the ground pulled itself back solid. Trees, bushes, and grasses sprung from the ground, the air around him cooling to a much nicer temperature. He knew all this was incredibly clichéd, but it served a purpose. It got at least a chunk of the 'other's' attention focused squarely on him.

The repairs to the mindscape were complete, as were the repairs to himself. The rain stopped, a layer of fog forming around him. It looked like there was a clearing in his forest ahead of him a ways. He started forward. The challenge was issued. Time to see if the 'other' was game for a real battle.

/// 

Matthew stood, a large barreled weapon in his hands. "So they sent you to deal with me. I'm not surprised. With all I've learned, I could probably take out Alucard faster than he could smirk. You won't fare much better, but I think I'll take my time with you." He held the weapon, a shotgun with a long box magazine, at his hip in her general direction.

Seras drew Joshua, but didn't waste time and aimed directly at Matthew. "When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a bad memory." Whatever her friend was going to do, he'd better start soon…

/// 

There was a pile of rocks before him, and a drizzle had started up in the fog. Standing atop the rocks was the 'other'. It wore Matt's face, and looked down on him with contempted sneer. "I've gained more power than you ever would have without me," he yelled down. "You're weak, pathetic! I have no further need of you, slime." It reached up, Amenthyl appearing from the mist. But as it pointed his sword at him, the blade corrupted. Its metal became dark, mottled. It's guard curved, becoming sharply pointed and very stylized.

Matt reached out, and a pair of slender mid-length swords appeared. He grasped them, bringing them into a high-low guard. He said nothing. The 'other' yelled, and leapt down at him with the corrupted Amenthyl held high. Matt caught its blade and deflected it away. Then started their dangerous dance; his speed matched against its strength.

/// 

Matthew opened fire, Seras twisting out of the way of the slug as it slammed into one of the pillars and blew out a chunk. She used the pillars as cover, returning fire when she could and diving out of the way when needed. She knew Alucard was busy elsewhere. She was truly on her own this time. But she would make it… she had to…

She fired another trio of rounds, trying to hit Matthew's gun, or arm, or something that wouldn't kill him. Matthew wasn't doing the same. Another huge slug passed over her head, hitting an already weakened pillar and sending it to the floor as rubble. She changed magazines, steeled herself, and leapt from cover. She dove toward another pillar, opening fire again. One round grazed Matthew's leg, enlisting a gasp. But his return fire came quickly, and grazed her flank. Her connection with the real Matthew flickered a moment…

/// 

The clash of swords filled the air, gentle rumbles of thunder starting to complement them. The two were evenly matched, but it was only a matter of time before one would tire. Suddenly there was a flash through the sky. Not lightning… Matt realized Seras had been hit. He wasn't sure how bad, but any injury was unacceptable. He would not allow her to be killed…

There was something the 'other' hadn't realized. Neither of them could win this fight. If one were killed, the other would die as well. When he had realized it himself, he damned the fates that had tangled so many clichés into his life, but it did give him a way to end it all. He refused to allow the 'other' to win, even for a moment.

With a look in his eyes that could stop the devil himself in his tracks, Matt unleashed a hail of blows that knocked the 'other' back onto the defensive. It was time to end this.

/// 

Seras could feel it through the connection… Matthew had lost hope in survival, and was going to take down the demon that had taken control at the cost of himself. She couldn't let that happen. She'd never forgive herself if her friend silenced himself that day. She slammed another new magazine home, hit Joshua's slide release, and charged. It caught Matthew by surprise; it was a moment before he fired. But it was enough time. Several of her shots landed; one arm, one leg, opposite hip. Matthew fell, catching himself on his remaining limbs. Seras didn't give him a change to move. She brought Joshua down on the back of his head hard.

Matthew's eyes rolled back into his skull as he fell over and was still…

/// 

The 'other' was faltering under Matt's crushing attack. The vestiges of fear crawled into the sides of its face as Matt's jaw set itself for the final push. He lanced out again, batting away it's corrupted sword and slicing its limbs again. The storm was gathering intensity, lightning arcing across the sky. Now was the time.

With both swords, he swung hard to knock Amenthyl away, then stabbed deep into the 'other's guts. As he did, a bolt of lightning struck, channeled through the swords into Matt's foe.

Matt withdrew, the 'other' falling to its knees as the storm calmed. Amenthyl dropped to the side. The 'other' looked up, holding one arm against its belly to keep everything inside, then hauled itself to its feet as best as possible and steadying itself against a tree. Determined, but not angry, Matt brought his swords in for the final blow.

But as he was about to strike, the mindscape faded to white. 'Is this it…?' he wondered. He lost all feeling, and all faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

Alucard appeared in the corridors near Jemeth's lair. He started for the door, but stopped a few paces from it. From the darkness, Seras appeared carrying Jemeth in her arms. She approached. "It's done," she reported. "His demon has been defeated. When he wakes up, we'll have our old Matthew back."

Alucard nodded. "The rest have been silenced. From now on, the Global Fangs should be nothing more than a memory."

"What of the serum?" Seras asked.

"Walter wanted to take a vial to study, to see how it is supposed to work in case anyone else tries to recreate it. The rest has been destroyed." Strange. It felt like he was 'reporting in' to her, but this time he didn't mind.

Seras looked relieved. "Good. Then we're done here." She started past him and down the corridor.

'Such confidence…' He had wondered how much would manifest, but seeing her now he realized it was beyond what he had ever dreamed. And her demon was well under control. He wanted to say more to her, but there would be time later. He smirked to himself. He was eternal. Time was easy.

She turned back to look at him. "Whatever is it, we'll have time for it back in London."

Alucard actually paused. That hadn't even been a complete thought… How could she have heard that? He must've been getting lazy, letting more out than he thought he did.

Seras simply smiled, then continued down the corridor.

Alucard chuckled, and stepped back into the shadows.

/// 

A pair of eyes fluttered open, blinking as they adjusted to the light. The room was familiar… It was Hellsing. Or more specifically Hellsing HQ's medical center.

Matthew Jemeth slowly looked around, steadily regaining his bearings. He'd expected to be dead. Well, really dead, that is. Dead dead. He wasn't yet sure if still being mostly dead was a pleasant surprise or not. His right arm wouldn't move… It was in a splint. Because there was an IV in it. Of blood. In his type. Nice that he didn't have to drink it for once.

To his left was a table. On it was a glass of water. He carefully reached up, grabbed it, and drank. Better. Now he could actually speak. There wasn't anyone in sighting range, so… "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A figure appeared from the entryway. It was Seras. He smiled, wondering if she'd been waiting there for him to wake up. "Hello, Matthew. How are you feeling?"

He groaned. "Like I've been run over by a Semi. Twice. Are you all right? How long was I out?"

She smiled back at him. "I'm fine, and three days. Glad to see you're yourself again."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue once again. Nice to know I've still got one ally around here."

"You have plenty," she replied. "We all understand what happened to you. You're not to blame."

He could hear it in her voice, a new strength he didn't recognize. He chuckled. "Seems a lot happened while I was gone."

"A lot has," she admitted. "And I'll tell you all about it later. For now, rest, Matthew."

"I will," he promised. She started to leave. "Oh, one more thing before you go." Seras stopped and looked back. "I'm not Matthew anymore. He's dead. Been dead for the last three years, but it took me this long to figure it out. I'm Matt now. Still a Jemeth, though. I forgot it for a while, but I remember now." She smiled and nodded to him, then continued away. He watched her leave. While he sometimes wondered just why the hell he'd gotten himself into this mess, he was thankful to whatever piece of fate that had put Seras as his master… and friend.

/// 

The doctors had told him it was a bad idea, but it hadn't stopped him. He needed to talk to her now, before his mind thought of ways to torture him with fear and doubt. He hauled himself to his room, changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and one of his dark green t-shirts, and hauled himself back upstairs to Sir Integra's office. It seemed she was expecting him. He didn't even need to knock before she called him in.

So there he was, standing before his old boss. She was strangely kind… for her at least. Meaning she wasn't as cold as usual, and actually asked how he was recovering. "I know why you dragged yourself up here," she said. "You are still welcome in the Hellsing Organization, Jemeth. You have proven yourself an ally before, and I believe you can be still."

Matthew slowly nodded. "I do wish to return, Sir Integra. I'll admit, this is the only place I can think of that feels like home to me anymore. But before I do, there's something I need to ask." Sir Integra motioned for him to continue. "I'd like to take a vacation. A long one. I need to get away from this completely, clear my head, and reaffirm my reasons for doing this job."

Sir Integra's reply came quickly. "I expected that. And I am prepared to allow it. But first…" She reached over to an intercom on her desk and activated it. "Victoria, please enter."

From a side door, Seras entered Sir Integra's office. She nodded greetings to Matt as she walked over to him. "Before I can allow you to leave," Sir Integra continued, "you need to have a bind placed on your abilities. Alucard has a similar one, which keeps much of his power in check until needed. While I trust you would not intentionally use your abilities, I feel it is a wise precaution against you loosing control again."

Seras seemed a little uneasy. Matt was pretty sure she'd known what she would be asked to do, but she didn't seem to like the idea. So, he disarmed the situation with a slight smile. "It's ok, Seras. I agree. It's a damned good idea, and I just wish someone had brought it up sooner."

That seemed to help. Seras gave a nod. "I've been studying on this. It seems it works best if a vampire's master creates the bind, so… Here goes." She closed her eyes and turned to face him full on. Matt did the same. She started to mutter something he couldn't understand, but he could feel a pressure form around him. A hazy dark green energy field started forming around him. It steadily focused, concentrating in his left hand in the Hellsing crest. As she finished speaking, it faded. He could still feel that pressure, but it was slight and easily ignored. And, in a way, comforting. He could still sense everything he could normally sense, but he could tell access to some of his power was cut. That was ok. He preferred other means of fighting.

Seras opened her eyes, and Matt gave her a reassuring smile. They both turned to Sir Integra, and she nodded. "I was hoping to head back to the U.S.," Matt said. "That is, if they'll have me."

Seras fielded that one. "We spoke with the DPSD. They understand what happened to you, and said they would let it drop if you had the bind put on you. Your homeland is still your homeland."

Matt sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He looked back to Sir Integra.

"Walter will make travel arrangements," she replied. "Let him know where you wish to go." She reached into a drawer of her desk and produced a cell phone. She slid it over to him. "Be sure to check in with your location. If we need you back sooner, we will call you."

He took the cell phone, brought himself to attention and gave Sir Integra a crisp salute. "Thank you, Sir Integra." He cut, did an about face, and started for the door.

/// 

Seras zipped her suitcase closed, then turned as she felt a presence nearby. Alucard appeared nearby, a smirk on his face. "So, you are going with him," he noted.

She nodded. "He's mostly back, but he still needs my help. That, and Sir Integra wanted me to keep an eye on him."

Alucard chuckled. "Well, with you two gone I'll be able to work solo again. It should be fun."

Seras grasped his arm. "But when I return, maybe we'll find out how well we work together. See where things go?"

"I think I'd like that." The smirk returned. "Police Girl." With one of his trademark near-insane laughs, he returned to the shadows.

/// 

Indian Rocks Beach… Matt hadn't been there in years, since the first semester of his short college career. He'd lived maybe a mile away, and frequently rode his bicycle over to watch the sunset.

That's what he had returned for, and it seemed nature was waiting for him. He and Seras sat on the beach, not caring about the sand that would stick to their shorts. The beach wasn't crowded, but it wasn't vacant either so Matt wore his hazel contacts and Seras had sunglasses. Matt had a piece of shell in his fingers, absentmindedly fiddling with it as per his old habit.

Some of their fellow onlookers sat as they did, either on benches on in other patches of sand. He could hear their conversations, but ignored them after his normal flash of paranoia was satisfied no one was talking about them. A trio, probably family, threw a frisbee between them. His eyes were drawn up by the chirps of seabirds passing overhead. Beyond them, light wisps of clouds gave the sky a look of blue silk.

To the north, south, and east the sky had turned a deep purple, and to the west, where all the action was about to take place, a layer of dark clouds divided the sky. The sun had dipped behind it a few minutes before, but any moment it would appear again. Suddenly, there it was. Slowly the sun emerged from the cloud, like a reversed mirror image of what was to come. It's light was dimmed enough now he could watch as it traversed the few degrees to the horizon and steadily started to vanish. It became a hemisphere, a crescent, steadily a single point of light, and then it was gone.

There was applause from around them as a few scattered groups showed their appreciation of nature's beauty. Seras looked over, and could probably sense the calm that had come over Matt. She set a hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to her and smiled. He was glad she had come with him.

There was still a lot he hadn't seen of his homeland, and some parts he wanted to see again. Tomorrow they would stop by his father's house, pick up the car he was holding, and then they would go. It should be a wonderful vacation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

As of the time this was posted, I was starting to post Strong Blood, the fourth in what should be a seven story series. I'll also start working on the rewrite for Demon Force, which will correct many of its mistakes and bring it in line with the rest of the series. I hope everyone has enjoyed my writing, and will continue to stop by for a visit in my little corner of the Hellsing universe.


End file.
